


Peace At Last

by flickawhip



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Obscure & British Comment-ficathon. </p><p>Bletchley Circle, Susan/Millie, celebrating the end of the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace At Last

Millie smiles at Susan’s words, the two have been friends for years, working together until Millie leaves Susan behind, but then, when war is over and peace is here at last, they find each other again. Susan has, finally, admitted she doesn’t want a husband and children, she wants Millie… her Millie. 

Millie knows, instantly, that they should be careful, but all thoughts of care are blown away when Susan kisses her, fully on the lips, no half-nervous kiss at the corner, not here, not now, not in peacetime. They know, of course, that they will have to take care but, for now, care is set aside. 

Millie responds to Susan’s kiss fully, deeply. She has always loved Susan, deeply and truly and now, with Susan no longer hiding herself, she is happy. War is over, they can celebrate. They move away eventually, Millie smiles, extends a hug to Jean, then Alice, then turns once more to Susan, leading her home. The celebrations have just begun.   
Later, much later, Susan grows quiet, thoughtful. Millie sighs, knowing what is coming. 

“If you apologize to me Susan… I promise you I shall cry.”

Susan smiles then, surprised by how easily Millie has read her mood. 

“Then I won’t…”

Millie smiles and leans to kiss her, drawing her close, the words half-muttered. 

“War is over Susan, I have you home, mine at last… what happened in the past… doesn’t matter anymore.”


End file.
